


Monsta X shorts

by itsmaybaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaybaby/pseuds/itsmaybaby
Summary: A random collection of monsta x
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 8





	1. You're the One

You’re the one (Part 1.)  
Changkyun and Hyungwon 

I woke up to what sounded like someone coughing their lungs out. I then remembered the delicate, yet heavenly roommate Hyungwon was just waking up, I think it’s funny and strange that he wakes up coughing. I get out of bed and head to our mini-fridge that’s in our room and give him the water bottle.  
I grunt out a “hm” and hand him the bottle. He gives me a shy smile  
“Thank you.” He said. I waved my hand at him and crawled back into my bed and decided that I wanted to get a little bit more sleep since it was like 7 in the morning and today was a day that we had off from practicing, so I was going sleep like a baby. Until he spoke up.  
“Changkyun.” I ignored him the first time  
“Changkyun, get up please.” I rolled around in my bed, hoping that he would understand that I really didn’t want to get up right now. I hear Hyungwon get out of his bed and slides towards my bed. He pokes my back “I.M.” I roll around so I can look him in the face. He looks so pretty. He looks pretty with makeup, but he’s even more beautiful without it. I put on a small smile “Yes Hyungwon.” He sits on my bed and crisscross his legs “Let’s get breakfast together.” He said as he pats my leg. I sit up and lean on my elbows as I looked at him and smiled “what do you want for breakfast?” He looked at me and smiled “I want egg tarts and coffee.” My smile instantly fell “That is not breakfast, that is an appetizer. Why do you want to eat something so little for breakfast? I know you can more than that Hyungwon.” I said seriously as I looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders as he got up from my bed. I pulled the cover over my face and let out a groan “okay, we can go get egg tarts and coffee.” I say as I pull the cover off my face and turned to look at him. I turn my head just in time to see him giving me that pretty smile of his. We both started to get ready, by the time we were both ready it was already 9 o’clock. I turn to look at Hyungwon while standing in front of the mirror “Let’s see if I can skillfully steal the car keys.” I said connivingly. Hyungwon looked at me with a desperate look and shook his head no, but I had already made up my mind “What’s the point of living if you don’t live it dangerously every once in a while.” I quickly grabbed his hand and left our room. As we made our way down to the living room, I told him to wait by the door for me as I went on a mission to look for the car keys. I peek in the kitchen to see if anybody was in there, I mumbled curse words under my breath as I try to turn around and head back to the living room until he spoke up. “Changkyun.” I did a small sigh “Hey Wonho, wassup?” He eyed my appearance questioningly “Where are you going?” He turned to his side to look at the clock on the oven “at 9:30 in the morning?” I pinch the bridge of my nose and sat next to him “If I tell you, you have to promise me that you’re going to help me.” He looked at me as he ate his ramen and nodded his head. I leaned in close and motion him to do the same “I need you to help me steal the car keys.” He looked at me with wide eyes “The ca-!” I put my hand over his mouth “Shush, don’t be so loud.” He looked at me with a shy smile “Sorry, okay, yes I’ll help you. What do you need me to do?” He asked while he looked at me. I put my hand on his shoulder “Do you think you can distract the manager for me? I know where the keys are, but I just need you to distract her for me. Please?” He nodded his head and went on his way, I followed him up the stair but hid in the bathroom until I heard them pass the door. I went inside her room and looked in her drawer and saw the keys and mentally jumped around, I grabbed the keys as I headed out her room, I heard their faint voices coming back up the stairs and quickly hid in the bathroom. I heard them say their goodbyes as I heard the door close, I opened the door to the bathroom and peeked to make sure it was Wonho who was outside he turned to him with a wide smile and his thumbs up, I did the same to him and mouthed a thank you as I rushed down the stairs. When I went downstairs, I saw Hyungwon sitting on the patio, I went outside and let the keys dangle from my middle finger with a grin “Let’s go.” He shook his head and got up. We got in the car and left the house.


	2. You're the One

You’re the one (Part 2.) 

As we drove down the streets of Korea and listened to music, it wasn’t very long until our phones started to blow up and when they realized that we weren’t answering Shownu facetimed Hyungwon.  
“Hyungwon, what did you and Changkyun do?” he asked sternly, Hyungwon turned to look at me and I looked at him back. I started to speak but Hyungwon cut me off “It was my idea, I asked Changkyun to get the keys for me, even though I’m not driving. I wanted to take him out to eat.” I heard Shownu sigh “You do know you’re going to be in trouble, right?” Hyungwon nodded his head and then hung up. I looked at him out the corner of my eyes “Why did you do that? I could’ve handled getting in trouble.” He shook his head “They would have given you shit since you’re the youngest. It’s okay.”  
We drove in silence the rest of the way to the café. We got out of the car and make our way to the door, the café is quiet, but it has a nice homey feel to it. I look at Hyungwon “Go choose a seat, I’ll get you your order.” I go up to the front and order our food and stand there until it’s ready. I get on my phone and look in the group chat just to see how much trouble we had caused, a smirk has crept on my lips “here’s your order” I look up from my phone and told the lady thank you and headed to the seats that Hyungwon had got for us.  
“Your egg tarts and coffee,” I say as I handed him his things “Thank you, Changkyun” “I should be saying that to you, you really didn’t have to do that Hyungwon. But I appreciate it, even though I feel bad” I say to him as I take a sip of my coffee. He looks up at me as he stuffs the small egg tart in his mouth, and I can’t help but laugh. “You know it is very entertaining to watch you eat,” I say to him as I try to keep my laughter in. His eyes drop into a squint and a frown appeared on his lips “Shut up.” I start to laugh as he pouts at me “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t say anything about how you eat for the rest of the day.” I say to him sincerely. We finished the rest of our “meal” in silence, “So what do you want to do next?” Hyungwon put a smile on his face “Let’s go shopping.” I slapped my hand over my face and sighed “Okay, let’s go, Princess.”  
He blushed and nodded as we started to get up from our table, we get in the car and as we are about to get in a girl who looked about 13 came up to us. You could tell that she was nervous, she spoke up with a hushed voice “Are you from Monsta X” she asked us. We smiled and nodded our heads, she looked around her making sure nobody could see, hoping she wouldn’t cause a scene “I’m really sorry, but do you mind if I get an autograph.” I smiled at her and shook my head yes. We gave her our autographs and a picture she smiled and said thank you and left. I opened the door for Hyungwon and let him get in the car first, then I walked around to the other side and got in the car. We open the sunroof and turned on some music. It was the first time I have ever felt so free, just playing music with the sun leaking inside the car because of the open sunroof and doing it with him. Chae Hyungwon. The beautiful tall man who has captured my heart. I shook my head when I realize I was getting too emotional, we soon pulled up to the mall and it was busy as usual, but that’s okay. We walked in and I turned to look at Hyungwon, I saw that he was looking at me with a smile. I looked at him with confusion, suddenly I was being dragged to a Balenciaga store, when we got in it felt like a different atmosphere, it was stuffy. I grabbed Hyungwon’s arm and dragged him out of the store “Sorry, I hate stores that feel stuffy.” I said to him as I looked at him, he just nodded his head understanding how I felt. I held his hand and took him to a nearby clothing store, it looked like it was inspired by the 90s it was fun. We decided to look around the store for a little while. Hyungwon and I went our separate ways looking at different things in the store, I was trying on shades until I got a text from Hyungwon telling me to come to the dressing room, I go to the where the dressing rooms are at “Which one are you in princess?” I said louder than what I had intended Hyungwon’s head popped out of the dressing room with a blush. I went in front of the room and I just stood there awkwardly until he opened the curtain and I was shocked. There he stood with a white crop top, ripped jeans, and a pair of sneakers.  
“Um…wow.” I scratched the back of my head, not knowing what to say. “I look stupid in this, don’t I?” Hyungwon said in a sad tone. I push him inside the dressing room, and I took a good look at him. He looks so good, like really fucking good. “You look really good Hyungwon, like really fucking good.” The sound of my voice shocked me because it was deeper than normal, I saw him shudder after I finished my sentence. “I wanted to try something new. I always wear big shirts and sweaters, I wanted to see how I would look with something different.” He fiddled with his fingers showing that he was nervous. I put my hand on his cheek “you look good with both princess. You always look good with anything you put on.” He nuzzled into my hand and it made me get excited and scared at the same time. “Thank you Changkyun.” He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and left the dressing room to let him change clothes. “So, are you going to buy that outfit?” I asked curiously. He nodded his head with a hum and I silently celebrated in my head “Cool.” I said, trying to hide my excitement. We go to checkout and I paid for his outfit even though he really didn’t want me to. By the time we had finished at the store, it was passed lunchtime, it was almost 2:00, I turned to Hyungwon “should we get lunch?” I asked. He responded by putting his hand over his stomach and nodded his head.


End file.
